greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Gaia
Gaia or Gaea (Ancient Greek: Γαῖα) was the personification of the Earth itself. She is called the mother to all gods, titans, and monsters, and wife to her son, Ouranos. Her Roman name is "Terra". Mythology Reign Gaea is the primordial mother-goddess and progenitor of the Titans, Typhon and many other children, and she is considered the mother of all life on Earth. Gaea is also considered the actual Life Force of the Earth whose essence keeps it alive.Gaea had many children with Ouranus. But she had them in batches, usually a different species each time. The first were the Kyklops, the second was the Hekatonkheires and the third were the Titans. Once the Elder Kyklopes and Hekatonkheires were born, Ouranos threw them into Tartarus so he would not be overthrown. Gaea was angry at this, so she fashioned a sickle out of the hardest flint. She went to her children, the Titans, and gave it to them. Kronos, the youngest of them all, took the sickle and convinced four of his brothers to help him kill their father. Later when Kronos became king she foretold to him a prophecy of his son dethroning him, this led to him not trusting his children, the gods. As each of the Gods were born, he swallowed them whole. Gaea then later convinced his wife Rhea to hide baby Zeus, and when he was older he returned and forced his father to throw up his siblings and together they overthrew him. When Zeus became king he imprisoned the Titans, Gaea grew mad and together with her new husband Tartarus had the Typhon and sent him to dethrone Zeus. The gods won this. Her final attempt to dethrone Zeus was telling him that his next son by Metis would dethrone him, leading Zeus to swallow a pregnant Metis; causing Athena to spring out of his head. Powers & Abilities Gaia was an a very powerful Protogenoi Deity with power over the Earth. * Unparalleled Geokinesis ** Unparalleled Chlorokinesis ** Earthquake Manipulation * Unparalleled Nature Manipulation ** Animal Manipulation ** Air Manipulation ** Season Manipulation *** Weather Manipulation * Unparalleled Fertility Manipulation * Advanced Psychokinesis ** Telekinesis ** Teleportation ** Flight ** Precognition * Advanced Vitakinesis * Life Creation * Essence Reading * Protogenoi Physiology ** Embodiment of the Earth & Nature ** Nigh Omniscience (regarding the earth) ** Deity Creation * Invulnerability * Rapid Regeneration * Immortality * Enhanced Power Family * Ouranos, The Ourea, Piton, Feme, Karpoi (Children by herself) * Aergia, Penthos, and Pontus (Children with Aether) *Nereus, Keto, Phorkys, Aigaios, Eurybia, and Thaumas (Children with Pontus) *Cronus, Okeanos, Hyperion, Koios, Krios, Iapetos, Rhea, Tethys, Theia, Phoibe, Mnemosyne, Themis, Elder Kyklopes, Hekatonkheires (Children with Ouranos) *Gigantes, Erinyes and Meliae (Children with Ouranos' blood) * Ekhidna, Typhon, Kampe (Children with Tartarus) * Antaios and Kharybdis (Children with Poseidon) * Agdisits and Manes (Children of Zeus) * Bisaltes (Children with Helios) * Kreousa (Daughter with Okeanos) * Erichthonius (Child with Hephaestus) Gallery Gaia.jpg Images91N9OUTO.jpg|Gaea s-l1000Gaia.jpg|Bronze Sculpture of Gaia Navigation de:Gaia Category:Protogenoi Category:Earth Gods Category:Earth Goddesses Category:Nature Goddesses Category:Females Category:Deities Category:Immortals